American Horror Story: Birth
"Birth" is the eleventh episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Tim Minear. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, December 14th, 2011. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc three of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 1ATS10. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX/FX HD on January 23rd, 2012. * This is the second episode of American Horror Story directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and his final episode from season one. He previously directed "Home Invasion". His next episode is season two's "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". * This is the second episode of American Horror Story written by Tim Minear and his final episode from season one. He previously wrote "Halloween (Part 1)". His next episode is the season two premiere, "Welcome to Briarcliff". * Denis O'Hare is credited, but does not make an appearance in this episode. * Actor Sancho Martin is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Julia Silverman is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Vivien Harmon as a living person; dies in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Steven Anderson as Doctor Marchesi. * This is third appearance of Billie Dean Howard. It is her final appearance in season one. She will appear next in the season five storyline, "Hotel", in the season finale, "Be Our Guest". Allusions * Chad Warwick compares Tate Langdon to Norman Bates in this episode. Norman Bates is a fictional psychopath and the main antagonist from the 1960 Alfred Hitchcock thriller Psycho as well as three sequels and a television remake series called Bates Motel. On Bates Motel, Norman Bates is played by actor Freddie Highmore. Quotes * Chad Warwick: Are you telling me that Norman Bates, Jr. is the baby daddy? .... * Violet Harmon: I used to think you were like me. You were attracted to the darkness, but Tate, you are the darkness. .... * Ben Harmon: Breathe, Vivien! I need you to breathe! .... * Constance Langdon: What you are planning to do is unnatural. * Chad Warwick: Deodorant's unnatural, but it's a public good. We'll make excellent parents. * Constance Langdon: "Man shall not lie with man. It is an abomination". * Chad Warwick: So's that hairdo, but I figure that's your business. .... * Moira O'Hara: He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. * Constance Langdon: From blood and pain come perfection. .... * Tate Langdon: Seriously, though, are you ready for all this? I mean, you never struck me as the diapers and midnight feedings type. * Patrick: Maybe you should have taken a few minutes to get to know me before you stuck a fireplace poker up my ass. * Tate Langdon: Fair enough. See also External Links * * * * * * "Birth" at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Tim Minear Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Chip Vucelich Category:James Wong Category:Connie Britton Category:Dylan McDermott Category:Evan Peters Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Jessica Lange Category:Kate Mara Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Frances Conroy Category:Lily Rabe Category:Matt Ross Category:Sarah Paulson Category:Teddy Sears Category:Steven Anderson Category:Rosa Salazar Category:Shauna Bloom Category:Paul Butler Category:Celia Finkelstein Category:Saginaw Grant Category:Bodhi Schulz Category:Kai Schulz Category:Ben Woolf Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified